


fingers in a fist like you might run

by idaate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Tokyo Ghoul AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/pseuds/idaate
Summary: Kaede and Saihara have run out of food.





	

Kaede and Saihara don't kill for fun, for revenge, or for any other petty reason that the news stations will accuse their kind of from their nearly-broken tv; they don't kill at all, in fact.

Food is gathered from the long-dead scraps that the rare, peaceful coffee shop will have. Gonta is nice enough, long hair woven into a thick braid as he hands them a small parcel.

"Please enjoy!" He says whenever there's a human in the cafe with them.

Saihara smiles stiffly and tries not to be sick to his stomach. "We will, thank you."

But then the cafe is found out, half the community completely wiped out from a raid, the other half MIA, and Kaede and Saihara stare at each other with worried faces amd with teeth working over their lip. They've tried going to the spot where they knew the corpses were collected, but that spot has been guarded, effectively blocking it off so that any poor ghoul who plucks up the courage to go and eat there is only guaranteed death.

"Well...what should we do?" Saihara rubs his arms anxiously, and Kaede sighs.

"The only thing we can, I suppose."

 

.

 

They place an ad in the paper, looking for a roommate, and soon enough, they get one; from a boy with black hair with purple highlights that looks like he's 16, 17 - tops - but promises that he's 20. It's not like either Kaede or Saihara can judge if he's lying, anyway, since they're doing the exact same thing.

"The name's Ouma Kokichi." He grins and sticks out his hand, black hair with obnoxious purple highlights pulled back in a ponytail. "Pleased to make your adquaintance, and all that! I'm sure we'll get along swimmingly."

Saihara takes his hand and tries not to think about how he'll be eating it soon. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

They don't end up getting along "swimmingly," as fate would have it, and Saihara ends up clenching his fists in frustration as Kokichi turns out to be one of the most obnoxious and annoying people he's ever met.

He props his sock covered feet up onto the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other merely a week after moving into the apartment, and Saihara stares in a surreal sort of shock. "What..." he swallows, readjusts his hat. "What are you doing?"

Kokichi glances over the newspaper. "Well, reading the newspaper." He waves the bagel in Saihara's direction. "Want a bite?"

"...no, thank you." He steps away, trying not to vomit.

Kaede catches him in the bathroom and rubs his back. "It'll be all the easier to kill him, won't it?" She comforts. "At least it's not a nice person we're super attached to. That would make things a lot harder, wouldn't it?"

Shuuichi can't argue on that front.

 

.

 

A month goes by; two, three, four. They're not fools, they know that if they kill Ouma immediately after having him arrive at their place, the authorities would be on them in an instant, with his flesh still in their mouths. And they still have a couple scraps from the parcels left over, and as disgusting as they taste (not like it tasted good in the first place, Shuuichi points out to himself) it's something that gets them through the weeks.

It's exactly six months in when Kokichi walks in with a box of cupcakes, grinning wildly. "It's our anniversary!" He says, placing the box in front of Saihara. The boy politely leans down and sniffs the box, despite the fact that it makes him want to vomit. "Did you know every other one of my roommates has kicked me out by three months? You guys deserve to be put in the Guinness Book of World Records!"

Shuuichi catches glance of the price tag and winces. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

He stares at the cupcakes. Kokichi stares at him.

"I just ate." Shuuichi swallows. "I'll save this for later--"

The purple-haired boy grabs the entire platter and throws it into the trashcan. Saihara blinks.

"O-Ouma-kun! What was that for?" He reaches into the trash, but Ouma slaps his hand away. "Those were expensive! Why did you throw them away?"

"Were you really gonna eat them?"

Saihara pauses.

"Were you?"

"No," he admits, "I have...a really bad gluten allergy. Kaede-chan, too."

It's not technically a lie. Ouma smirks and shrugs. "That's what I thought."

Kokichi leaves the room, and Saihara stares at the trashcan.

 

.

 

_(at night, Saihara thinks he hears someone crying, but when he turns on the lamp light it completely vanishes so he dismisses it as his imagination)_

 

.

 

Kaede's kagune whips out behind her, the red-colored apendage snaking like a tail towards Ouma, who's collapsed on the floor, staring in such a great, raw fear that Shuuichi isn't sure what to think. He can't do it himself, he could've never done it himself - he's a fool, he's an idiot, he's a coward - and Kaede is far stronger than he will ever be.

"Is this about the cupcakes?" Ouma is sweating bullets as his back is pressed up against the cabinet. "I-I can get something else. I've got m-more money, I've got lots more money so please--"

"We don't want your money." Kaede stares at him with red and black eyes. "This isn't anything personal, we've just run out of food."

"Okay!" Kokichi's crying, now, and Saihara is tempted to cover his eyes, but he owes the boy this much, at least. "I...I'll do anything! I can't have made it this far just--" he holds back a sob, "Kaede-chan...Saihara-chan. Please. Please. Please."

Kaede stares. Kokichi lowers his trembling form to the point where he's completely parallel with the floor, forehead pressed against the tile kitchen floor as the mantra continues on.

She glances over at Saihara. He stares back.

"...alright."

Kokichi looks up, eyes wide in shock.

"I...I can't do it." The kagune retreats in on itself, and Kaede is left clutching at her arms. "I'm sorry, Saihara-kun."

"It's fine!" Saihara reassures. "We...we can go to the graveyard. Or something."

"I guess."

There's a long, awkward silence, and Kokichi clears his throat.

"So you guys are ghouls, huh? That's preeetty cool."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour on impulse so yknow
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
